


Eyes of the Lionhearted

by DreadWolfMoon



Series: The Inquisitor Chronicles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romance, Slow Build, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadWolfMoon/pseuds/DreadWolfMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a war meeting, the Inquisitor finds her mind starting to wander to fantasies concerning the Commander of her armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of the Lionhearted

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I started playing Inquisition again with a female elf (Ariana) and Oryn's story has kind of been moved to the back-burner bless her. I might do some Solas/Ariana stuff later (feels depending, I have an inkling this romance might destroy me), so keep an eye out updates for the Chronicles!

 

Maybe it was the way he was leaning over the table. He wasn’t even doing it in a particularly provocative way… Shit, if she was honest with herself she found everything the man did provocative. The man was sex incarnate, and their kiss a few days earlier really hadn’t helped quell that feeling. It was like it had lit every single nerve in her body on fire and she was still burning now, burning like the fucking sun, a never-ending scorch that ran through her veins like lava. 

Stupid, stupid Cullen and his ability to make all the hairs on her body stand on end whenever he was near her.

“Inquisitor, did you hear me?”

“What?” Oryn jumped out of her reverie, realising that they had been speaking to her the entire time, and she’d just been glowering in Cullen’s general direction. Which it turned out he had noticed, if that knowing smirk on his face was anything to go by.

“I said the Chargers have sent word from Haven,” Josephine continued. Next to her, Leliana looked shrewdly at the Inquisitor, then at the Commander before a knowing smile rose on her face and she shared a quick, amused glance with Cullen.

“Oh, right! Uh…. Good!” Oryn replied brightly. “Good…” she murmured as if to herself, her gaze now turned to Leliana, who nodded quickly at her before Josephine could notice. “Yes. That is good.”

Poor, long suffering Josephine fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead sighed deeply. “Why don’t we move onto more serious matters then. In Orlais the political situation is growing significantly more… tremulous. We should approach any requests for alliances from Orlesian nobles or political figures with caution. Leliana, have your scouts turned up anything about who wants to contact us?”

As the Spymaster replied, Oryn’s mind began drifting again. All this talk of politics and power was doing her head in. As if it all mattered! Corypheus could descend on Skyhold at any moment and they were talking about Orlais as if petty squabbles between nobles were their only problems. And while she loved Josephine and would gladly gossip idly about who was sleeping with whom behind who’s back, today she just wanted to relax. Go back to her room, where maybe Cullen was magically there already waiting for her, love in his eyes and a kiss all ready to give her on his lips, and he would take her in his arms and make her forget about all their troubles and then he’d start-

“Inquisitor do you agree?” Josephine’s voice said as if from a great distance.

“Yes,” Oryn replied dimly, still lost in her vague fantasies and eyes gazing at the board without really seeing it. Josephine continued to talk beside her, Leliana occasionally chipping in, but Oryn didn’t hear any of their words. She was still lost in her fantasy, completely helpless against their progression despite how much she knew she should be listening.

The deep rumble of Cullen’s voice opposite her made her hearing peak to listen almost as if she were a dog, eager for a master’s voice. Glancing up, she watched him as he gave his report. Josephine’s time was done, apparently it was his turn to lecture them all about rebels here and Templars there. And as boring as the subject may be, she found it as fascinating as revelations of a God, just because _he_ was saying it. She watched him, utterly entranced by his movements as he leaned over to move a piece across the board, from the Hinterlands to Crestwood, his gloved fingers surprisingly gentle and quick as he continued his report, twirling his pen idly in his fingers. Maker, imagine what those fingers would feel like if they were as subtle and nimble with her as they were with the pen…

Oryn never thought she’d be jealous of a pen. Maker’s breath how far gone was she? He was just a man, that was all, why did he hold such power over her? This was ridiculous, this was….

Her thoughts trailed off as he turned to meet her eyes, fur-trimmed cloak obscuring the lower portion of his face so all she could see were his amber eyes, gaze burning into hers.

_Oh. How does he do that?_

In a single second she’d gone from mildly annoyed at him for distracting her, to utterly lost and vulnerable from a single glance. The way his eyes held hers, the strong line of his brow as he watched her while Leliana and Josephine discussed something (what did she even care anymore!) beside them, the way his look seemed to claim her completely as _his_. Now she knew why people called him the Lion sometimes… It was like she was the prey, ready to be devoured in the most carnal way possible, and a single word from him would have her obey him in any way they wanted, wrapped around him like the cloak he always wore without a sliver of light between them and she would show him how much she wanted him.

Andraste preserve her, this man would be her undoing.

“Alright, I believe that was all the business we had to take care of,” Josephine said, jolting Oryn out of her fantasy yet again and made her realise she’d been staring at Cullen the entire time. Heat rose to her face and she ducked her head, brushing her hair back as if that would cool her off.

It didn’t, and now all she could think about was Cullen’s hands in her hair instead.

Trying to maintain her composure and not draw attention to how flushed her face was, Oryn gathered the scrolls Josephine had placed in front of her on her way out and made to dash from the room. She needed a long soak to calm her down and maybe really enjoy those fantasies she’d been having in a little more depth. As she turned and took a step, a hand landed on her forearm and held her back.

“Inquisitor, might I have a word?”

The Maker really had it in for her today, didn’t he.

“Yes, Cul-Commander,” Oryn replied, catching her words just in time as she turned to look at him. _Don’t let him see what you were just thinking about, try not to look into those damned eyes again!_ “What can I do for you?” _Nice choice of words, idiot. You know what you want to do for him…_

If it was any help, he looked as nervous and awkward as she did, shuffling his foot against his leg anxiously. “I just wanted to see if… If what happened had…. Changed anything between us.”

Was that hope in his eyes? But hope for what… Oryn sighed internally. Why couldn’t anything these days be simple. “You mean the kiss?”

Cullen swallowed and she tried not to notice how enticing his neck looked as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. “Yes,” he replied quietly, voice barely above a murmur.

“Well… I understand if you wouldn’t want to start anything. Disappointed, yes, but understanding,” she told him. Better to be blunt than dance around the point, even if it felt like her heart was splitting down the middle at the thought of being disappointed.

Cullen’s eyes widened and his hand gripped her arm tighter. “No! That’s not what I meant at all! I don’t want this to…” he paused and a slight growl escaped him as he searched for the elusive thought he was trying vainly to articulate. “I don’t want you to be disappointed. I just haven’t felt this way in a long time and I wanted to make sure _you_ were alright with this perhaps continuing into something more.”

Oryn couldn’t reply. How could she, when the man of her dreams was saying everything she’d ached to hear. Her mouth was open as if she could pluck the words from the air in front of her, but she couldn’t say anything. All she could do was nod dumly, and look up at him.

Right into his eyes.

Maker have mercy on her soul, they were more intense than she could have imagined, with the added bonus of being so close she could almost see the tiny flecks of gold that adorned the light brown irises. Somehow seeing the emotion in his eyes gave her the courage to speak.

“I would be more than alright with it, Cullen,” she replied, her voice coming out breathier and lighter than she’d intended.

A smile graced his face, lifting the scar that cut across his lips and making the expression seem lopsided somehow. “Then I shall do my best not to disappoint,” he murmured, the deepness of his voice rumbling in his chest and making her go weak at the knees. They were standing so closely she could almost feel the vibrations in the air from his words, the space between them heavy with shared desire. She didn’t want to wait any longer, she _couldn’t_ wait any longer, and in a single, fluid movement her hand had caught his cheek and her lips were upon his.

Strong arms wrapped around her, pressing her against the hard metal covering his chest, the coldness of the steel making her gasp against his mouth as it met her burning skin. The shock of the cold was shortlived as she felt Cullen’s tongue gently press against her lips as if asking permission from her first. Warmth swelled in her heart at the gesture, and she gladly granted his wish, opening her mouth willingly for him to explore. He was so gentle, so kind, but with a restrained power that she knew she could unleash with a single command. Her hands gripped his arms before winding around his neck, tangling in his soft, golden hair and pressing him to her tenderly. She was _made_ to receive this kiss, it was the stuff of fairy tales and stardust and dream-filled wishes, the kind that’s only given once but lasts for a lifetime.

Eventually though, their biology betrayed them and they had to break apart for air. Oryn pressed her forehead against Cullen’s and smiled, feeling his breath fan across her face, his eyes closed and eyelashes dark against his cheeks. “Cullen… I…” she had no idea what she was going to say, but she felt like she needed to say something, anything to let him know how much he meant to her.

“I never thought this would happen,” he said after a pause, waiting for her to finish but she never did. “But I’m so glad it did.” He moved away just far enough to look into her eyes again, unknowing of the power his gaze held over her.

A hand gently brushed her cheek, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes in such a simple but loving gesture it almost made her heart split in two out of pure happiness. “You have no idea,” she replied, a slight laugh in her voice.

“I don’t want this moment to end,” Cullen confessed, a blush peppering his cheeks as he said it, almost like he was embarrassed about saying something so cliché.

Oryn’s eyebrow raised. “You know… it doesn’t have to.” Suggestion covered her words and she gave a quick glance to the door at the corner of the War Room. “Those stairs lead up to my quarters… if you wanted to…” she trailed off, realising she might have spoken too soon.

All her fears and worries were swept away as Cullen caught her chin between his fingers and raised her face for another kiss, brief, gentle, not at all like the last one but still very much enjoyed. “You have no idea,” he echoed back, before bending to kiss her cheek, “how much,” his lips moved to her jawline, “I want,” tilting her head back slightly, he placed the last kiss lovingly on the delicate curve of her neck, just above her collar and making her shiver, “to continue,” he finished proudly, thoroughly enjoying the blush creeping up her skin from where he’d brushed it with his lips. Taking her hand in his, he led her gently away from the table, Oryn’s body eagerly obeying him while her mind was lost in recent memories of loving caresses and golden light.

_Andraste preserve me, this man is my undoing, in every sense of the word…_


End file.
